Leaving on a Jet Plane
by ImAGleek5
Summary: You and Grant on a plane. he gives you something to relax A/N: This story was inspired by my best friend because well... yeah


You and Grant are on your honeymoon. Well actually you are currently on you 10+ hour plan ride to Hawaii. You've been on the plan ride for about 5 hours now, and you starting to get super antsy. Grant has been trying his best to keep you calm and in your seat but really it's starting to piss you off. You love him dearly and he knows that but being on a plane for so long is just too much for you to handle right now.

"Baby…you need to settle down. Just try and calm down and snuggle up next to me and just close your eyes and just breathe." Grant cooed in your ear.

"Grant... I love you…but shut up please." You said with a smile.

"Ok you know what… here." Grant gets into his bag and pills out a small baggy filled with different color medicines. You give him a puzzled look but he holds out his hand and drops a small white pill into ur hand. You look at it for a second and then ask Grant what it is. He just smiled at you and told you to take it and it would clam your nerves soon enough. You trust Grant to not drug you to badly. So you reach for your water and pop the pill into your mouth and take it.

* * *

About 1 hour later you were feelling high as a fucking kite. Grant was just sitting in the chair next to you smirking.

"Thanks baby" You whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome." He leans in and kisses you on the forehead.

A little while longer you just could keep it inside anymore you just had to tell Grant. You were snuggled into his side while he was dozing off. You leaned up to his ear and told him that you really really wanted to have sex with him right now and that you couldn't wait any longer.

"Well the bathroom on this plane is tiny babe, but we could possibly make it work." Grant winked.

Grabbing something out of your bag you made your way to the bathroom that only first class people could use. Before entering you looked back and gave Grant a wink.

2 minutes later there was a knock on the door and you opened it up and pulled him towards you and shutting the door behind him.

Grant took your wrists and pinned them above you head as him leaned in to kiss you. You moaned into the kiss and tilted your head to deepen it, you have been waiting all day for this. Grant starts to nibble on your bottom lip and you lick his top lip. He opens up his mouth for you and you both start to battle for dominance, which you came out superior.

You didn't even realize that Grant had pulled down your shorts and his were off as well. You break from the kiss and get down on your knees. You slowly pull down Grants boxers, and you take him into fully into your mouth. bobbing your head back and forth, making sure you lick the pre-cum that is at the tip of his penis and down the underside. Grant is falling apart above you and all you can do is just smile. You felt amazing that you could make this man fall apart so easily just by using your mouth.

"Babe. You need to stop or its going to be over soon."

You got up off you knees and started kissing him again. Grant took on of his hands and started moving it down your chest and stomach. Slipping his hand into your underwear he slowly moves his thumb in circles around your clit. Grant starts to kiss you, because you start to moan and you really don't want to get caught with your pants down. As he works that you feel him slip two fingers inside of you, making you moan even louder.

You break away from the kiss, whispering something that sounds like _shit,fuck._

Grant takes and pulls his fingers out of you and takes the condom that you had placed on the sink and rips it open. He puts it on and then turns to you and takes off the shorts and underwear moving them out of the way. Lifting you up, you wrap your legs around his waist and you cling on to his neck praying to god you don't fall down.

Grant slowly enters you and call you can do is whimper as every inch goes. _God he feels so good inside of you, filling you up, making you feel 100% full and complete._

Grants thrusts start out slow but as he gets more comfortable he starts to thrust harder and faster. He leans into your shoulder and lets out a moan. You run your hands through he now sweaty hair, and he now starts to kiss your collarbone.

"babe, I'm going to cum." Grant moaned into your shoulder.

"Me to just let go baby."

,three more thrusts and Grant was cumming inside of the condom, as you are reaching your climax as well. He stands there for a bit trying to get back to normal breathing. When he feels like he will be able to walk he slowly puts you down back on the ground. He tries off the condom and wraps it into a piece of paper towel and puts it into the trash can. You both pull up your clothes and stand there for a second. You just smiled at him and lean for you a kiss, a simple sweet kiss.

"mmm thanks babe."

"my pleasure." You just busted out laughing.

You leave the bathroom together and getting back into your seat. You could stop giggling.

"well I guess that pill hasn't worn off just yet."

You lean in and kiss Grant on the cheek.

"Nope I guess it hasn't." You wink.


End file.
